Missing Austrailia
by LovelyLufia
Summary: Wally starts to miss the old down under, and started to feel under himself. The gang tries their hardest to cheer his up by bring the outback to the tree house.


Disclaimer: I don't own KND. Thank you.  
  
MIssing Austrailia  
  
Author: Lufia 2  
  
POV: Wally's  
  
Chapter: One  
  
I opened my eyes and saw the blinding sun shining through the branches. I sat up in my wife beater and baby blue boxers. I was quite awake yet, all I needed was some brekkie (breakfast). I climbed out of my bed and walked on my magizines, CD's, and other thingd on the floor with no worries. I made it onto the kitchen and everyone was already up and atom. Me, however, was still half asleep.  
  
"G'morning, Wally! Would you like to play with me?" Kuki came up to me, still in her long P.J.'s. How can she be that happy in the morning.  
  
"Mhmfmgogginsmoffum." I mttuered, making my way to the fridge.  
  
Yeah, take that! And how about some of this! And how about-" Hoagie could ve heard talking to him self all over the tree house. If you haven't guessed, today was Saturday. The day of break from everything. School, mission, it was just a day to sleep in and hang out.  
  
"YEAH!" Hoagie screamed. "I win! Looks like it's game over for you." He said making one of his little puns.  
  
Abby, who was laying on the couch. shook her head. "Game over for you? Man, oh, man. I just give up with you."  
  
"Listen, Numbuh One, there are no adults on the verge of attacking. So just enjoy this day off." Numbuh 65.8 (I forget his name) told Nigel. The 'End Transmission' came on beeping.  
  
Nigel sulked away from the sceen, right after turning it off. Abby right away noticed he was upset. "What's wrong with taking a day off out of the whole week, Nigel? You gotta learn to relax, Abby's not complaining." (Okay, since it a day off, they all refer to them as thier real names. I know that none of us ever heard Abby say that, but she had to for it to work.)  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Nigel sat down in the recliner. "I guess I should take a day off. I guess I deserve it."  
  
"We all do."  
  
"Wally? Are you awake?" Kuki knocked me on the head while I was pouring my ceral. I narrowed my eyes at her, fully away now. "Why do you always have to be grining like a shot fox? It's morning, we should all be SLEEPING!" I screamed.  
  
Kuki gave me a confused look. "Shot fox? What are you talking about? I don't see any fox." She said looking around.  
  
Oh right, I keep on forgeting I'm not in Austrailia any more. No one here can understand me. "Neva mine." I muttered.  
  
Boy, do I miss Austrailia. This place is so different. It's all buildings, no wide open spaces. No crockys and roos running abput freely. Here, if you see a little joey hooping about, most likely it escaped from the zoo. There no kolas in your back yard, in your apple tree, no poisonous snakes slithering about. This place it abosulutly boring compared to Austrailia.  
  
"Hey, Wallabee, I just beat high score! I just beat you high score!" Hoagie said gloating from ova where he was sitting. I forgot all about my ceral, and left to go see. "You liar!" I said, not believeing it....until I saw it.  
  
In big letters across the screen, the words NUMBUH FOUR were smashed by the words NUMBUH TWO, under the title high score. "Holy dooley! You little ripper! I can't believe it! You didn't even give me a chance to gloat about it!" I rubbed the back of my head. "Well, btta get beck to my trucker, before Sunnies ova there start to whinge at me for leavin' soggy ceral on the counter."  
  
Everyone stared at me in confusion. I did it again.  
  
"What in the world did you just say?" Abby asked.  
  
For some reason I felt embarrsed. "All I said was...ah neva mine." I walked over to my ceral.  
  
The others looked at each other, and walked over to me.  
  
"Are you alright, Wally?" Nigel asked me. "You seem a bit...odd this morning."  
  
"You mean a dag?" I asked spinning my spoon in my ceral, not bothering to look at them. "I'll be just apples."  
  
"And what with this weird language? Where eva yo are, yo need to come back to da tree house." Abby put her hands on her hips.  
  
"You guys, I'm back at Austrailia. I miss the place a bloody lot. I guess...I guess I just want to go home."  
  
"You are home." Kuki looked at me with sypathic eyes.  
  
I looked at her. "I thought of all drongo's you would undastand, Kuki. Havn't you ever missed Japan and want to go back?"  
  
"Sure, lot's of times." She said. "But you don't see me talking in japanese!"  
  
"Well, I'm a dimkun Aussie, maybe I just don't belong 'ere! I'm a friut loop for comin' to america anyway!" I stood up, and stormed off. "I'm going to my room, and none of ya mugs betta bail up on me!"  
  
"I guess that means we leave him alone for a while." Nigel said.  
  
"We need subtitles." Hoagie muttered going back to his video game.  
  
Kuki looked a bit upset. She knew excally how I felt, so she was a hurt by my comment. Abby looked at her. "Don't worry, he'll be his regular self in a few hours. We just gotta leave his alone for a bit." Abby rested her hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I hope so." Kuki whispered.

Thats all for chapter one, I hope you understood some of it to realize whats going on! Put flames if needed! Thanks!  
-Lufia 2 


End file.
